


One Week.

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [15]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-2009-Split Panic! at the Disco, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: When 15-year-old Brendon Urie has a drug deal gone bad, he ends up being pregnant and (trying) to hide it from his parents. He tells his best friend, Ryan Ross, about everything, soon leading Ryan to tell Brendon that he wants to be with Brendon, and would do anything for him and the baby. Brendon gives him one week to prove it to him.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Original Character(s), Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115190
Kudos: 2





	One Week.

“So, how much for 60 bucks?” The man asked 15-year-old Brendon Urie, standing in an alley a few blocks from the Las Vegas strip. Brendon smiled a bit, reaching into his back pocket.

“That could get you,” Brendon pulled out a tin foil-wrapped weed, opening it to show the guy, “this much.” The guy nodded, handing Brendon the cash and taking the weed. Brendon smirked as the guy walked off, thinking of how much his ‘business’ has expanded since he started dealing to adults a few months ago. He shoved the cash in his pocket, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He sighed, looking down the alley to Maryland Parkway. It’s pretty busy, even at night with all the tourists who are craving to lose more money. 

“Hey, Brendon.” He turned around to see Spencer, his best friend and also one of his bandmates. Brendon smiled at him, offering him a smoke. “I don’t want your damn cig, man. I’m coming to fuckin’ warn you. Some dude you dealt to is pissed. He wants to fuckin’ kill you!” 

“He’d be doing me a favor. Let ‘em.” Brendon scoffed, placing the cigarette back into his mouth and taking a puff. 

“Brendon, this is serious! He’s six-foot-something, probably 200-pounds, has one eye, and is missing a fucking finger! He’s been through some shit and probably has done far worse. You need to fucking leave and go home or you’re going to have two fuckin’ rounds in the back of your head.” Brendon smirked, slowly letting the smoke leave his lungs.

“Spencer, I don’t give a shit! Okay? I don’t. He can come here, beat me up, leave me to die and I still wouldn’t care. It’s not like I have a good life. Honestly, I’d rather die than have to go back home and have to explain to my parents where I am at two AM on a school night.” Spencer sighed slightly, rubbing his face.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, okay?” Spencer sighed as he walked back down the alley, leaving Brendon on his own, once again. 

Brendon sighed again, flicking his cigarette butt out onto the gravel before stepping on it to put it out. He leaned back against the building behind him, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

“Someone’s gonna kill me,” He smirked, chuckling to himself, “For weed? For fucking weed. He must be such a pussy. Oh, I’m going to kill the teenager that I get weed from because I’m too much of a pussy to go to an actual adult. Fuckin’ stupid.” Brendon smiled to himself, looking back down the alley. There he stood. A six-foot-something man, definitely missing an eye, and his four-fingered hand in a fist. “Oh, it’s you.” 

“You fucking ripped me off, you piece of shit.” The man snarled, walking closer to Brendon, towering over him. 

“I sold you what I had for a decent price. 15 bucks for three grams? C’mon, you go anywhere else and it’s 15 for one gram.” 

“Take your pants off.” Brendon’s smile drops.

“Excuse me?” He questions, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Do you think I’m hiding a bunch of pot up my ass or something?” 

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?” Brendon’s body fell cold, his mind shutting down as his anxiety began to make his heart race. Before he could even blink, he was pinned against the brick wall. He just closed his eyes, his chest heaving as the man kissed at his chest. 

***

“Where is he?!” Brendon’s mother yelled at the nurses, trying to figure out where Brendon was. 

“Ma’am, he’s just getting some tests done and talking to police, he’s alright.” The nurse tried to reassure her. 

“He’s 15 and alone back there! Let me in!” She pleaded, trying her best not to get overly mad and thrown out. “Nobody is even telling us what happened! Did he get stabbed? Shot? Did he fall off of his skateboard and break his wrist? I don’t know!” After a few minutes of trying to plead with the nurses, Grace sighed and sat back down next to Brendon’s father, Boyd. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, hun. Probably just another mishap with his friends or something. It’s happened before, it’ll happen again.” 

“I don’t know, I have a bad feeling.” 

“You always have a bad feeling.” Boyd chuckled a bit, wrapping an arm around her. They waited for white a few hours, each minute that went by made Grace more nervous about what could have happened. 

“Don’t tell them, please.” Brendon cried, talking to the doctor. “I have rights, right? I can not tell them and I don’t need to worry them. I don’t want them to look at me differently or treat me differently. Please, I don’t want to tell them.” 

“You don’t want to tell them you got raped. Then what are you here for.” He sighed, looking through the chart. 

“Mental breakdown?” 

Grace smiled a bit, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. Brendon convinced the doctor to tell them he had a panic attack. 

“How are you feeling, babe?” She asked, petting his hair. 

“I’m good now. I just want to go home. And a smoke.” She sighed a bit. 

“You started smoking again?” Brendon nodded a bit, making Grace sigh again. “Okay. You know what? We’ll stop at a gas station on the way home and I’ll buy you some. Okay? This is the only time I will and it’s because you had a rough night.” Brendon smiled a bit, nodding. 

“Thank you.” 

***

Brendon laid on his bedroom floor, music blaring through his speakers as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ryan sighed a bit, watching him cry as he sat on Brendon’s bed. 

“I mean, is it going to be that bad?” Ryan asked, shrugging a bit. “It’s just a baby.” 

“I’m fifteen! I am practically a fetus myself! And not only that, I am the one pregnant. I am the one who has Mormon parents who are probably going to make me abort it. And god forbid they find out that the baby doesn’t have a dad.” Brendon cried, wiping his tears every once in a while. Ryan sighed again, getting off of the bed to sit next to Brendon. 

“What if you hid it? Men carry differently, even if you’re nine months pregnant, you won’t be as big as a woman would be. If you wear baggier clothes you could probably get away with it. Once you have the baby it could be ruled out from you being drugged at a party or something, so you ‘don’t remember’.” 

“I’m so fucked.” Brendon sat up, looking at Ryan. “How the fuck do I even hide a pregnancy? The mood swings, the cravings, the everything.”

“I’ve done it. Just play everything off as a growth spurt or something.” 

“Wait... You had a baby?” Brendon questioned Ryan. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to go and have an abortion. So I just hid it. Found a family who wanted a baby before he was born. Gave birth in my bathroom. Cleaned up, wrapped the baby in an old shirt, drove to their house, and dropped him off. My dad didn’t suspect a thing, especially because I’m never home. You’re never home, either. You could come crash at my place and your parents wouldn’t suspect anything.” Brendon nodded slightly, wiping his tears. 

“Are you sure it will work?” Brendon asked softly. 

“Hopefully.” 

Only a few days later, Brendon sat on an exam bed in some doctor’s office that Ryan is making him go to. He looks over at Ryan, watching him flip through a magazine. His eyes dart over to the door, watching a doctor walk in. She smiled at him, grabbing his chart from the door. 

“Hello, Brendon. I’m Doctor Tucker.” She smiles, sitting down in the chair. “So it says that you’re pregnant? How’s that going?” Brendon shrugs a bit. 

“I don’t care for the vomit. But other than morning sickness, I haven’t noticed anything else.”

“You’re fairly young. Have you told your parents?” Brendon looked over at Ryan. 

“He hasn’t told them,” Ryan sighed. 

“Why not?” 

“Because he got raped in an alley and convinced the doctor not to tell his parents so they don’t even know about that. Plus they’re Mormon and they’ll kill him.” The doctor looked at Brendon. 

“Heh... Pretty spot on.” Brendon sighed, looking at his hands. 

“Wow, I’m sorry you had to go through that. Abortion is an option you can take, there isn’t any shame in it.” 

“I don’t want to do that,” Brendon replied. “I would beat myself up for it. I’d rather hide everything for nine months than go through that.” The doctor nodded a bit. 

“Well, I’m going to do some tests. Blood work, an ultrasound, urine, and probably a CT scan to see if you can give birth naturally.” 

“There’s a chance I can’t?” Brendon asked. 

“Some guys can’t. It all depends on where your uterus developed when you were in the womb. If it’s too high up, there is more room for the baby to get stuck when you go into labor.” Brendon looked back at Ryan and sighed. 

“It’ll be okay, Brendon. I promise.” 

Brendon watched the nurse as he placed the ultrasound probe onto Brendon’s stomach, spreading the gel that he squeezed onto the probe. Brendon’s eyes darted to the screen, watching as a small baby appeared. 

“That’s your baby,” The nurse smiled, pointing at the screen, 

“It’s definitely moving, can you feel that?” 

“Kinda,” Brendon replied, “It just feels like I have gas or something.” 

“Yeah, it will for a while. Until the baby gets bigger.” The nurse looked back at the ultrasound machine, pressing keys on the keyboard. 

“Is it okay?” Brendon asked softly. 

“There’s a strong fetal heartbeat, two arms, two legs... We won’t be able to tell if there is anything ‘wrong’ with the baby until around 18 weeks when we can look at the brain, spine, all the organs. You know, the important stuff.” Brendon nodded as the nurse wiped the gel off of Brendon’s stomach. 

“What if there’s anything wrong with it? Are you talking   
about Down Syndrome or something?” 

“If we find anything, small or big, we’ll either send you home with a bunch of information on the condition or refer you to a specialist to get further testing. Since you’re so young you’ll probably be getting bi-weekly ultrasounds, anyways. Your body isn’t done developing, it may still have a hard time growing a human.” Brendon sighed a bit as he pulled his shirt back down. “But right now, your baby is fine. Everything looks perfect.”

***

Laying on his bed, Brendon sighed, his hand on his small bump. He’s only 16 weeks, and yet, he’s already regretting not telling his parents. He wished he did, and if they weren’t going to disown him, he would at least have some support at home. Instead, he dug himself a nice big hole that he sees no way of getting out. Still, rather than letting the guilt get to him, he finally decided as his dad went off to work, it would be a great time to tell his mom. 

“Hey, Brendon,” His mom smiled as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, “Why aren’t you dressed yet? You gotta leave in ten minutes.” 

“I need to tell you something,” Brendon confessed, looking down at his hands. Grace looked back over at him, placing her dish towel onto the counter. 

“Is it serious?” She asked softly. Brendon nodded, keeping his head down. Grace sighed a bit, motioning for Brendon to sit at the table with her. He did, still not making eye contact. “What’s up?” 

“I... I’m scared you and dad will hate me.” Brendon cried, tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t want you guys to hate me.” 

“Brendon, we’ll never hate you... You’re our little boy,” Grace reassured him, grabbing his hand from across the table. 

“Nothing you can ever do will make us hate you. We might be mad or disappointed but... we will never hate you.” Brendon nodded a bit, trying to catch his breath. “So, what do you have to tell me?” Brendon looked up at her with so much fear in his eyes. She watched him, Brendon looking back down at his hands as he folded them together. 

“I’m... Pregnant.” Grace blinked, sitting back in her chair.

“Who’s the father?” She asked, making him break down more. 

“I-I don’t know his name! He raped me in an alleyway near the strip.” Brendon sobbed. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No no, don’t be sorry, baby,” Grace grabbed his hands again. 

“This isn’t your fault, Brendon. Why didn’t you tell me about this when it happened?” She asked softly. 

“I was scared... I didn’t want to worry you guys.”

“We’re your parents... That’s what we do. We worry about our kids.” Brendon sniffed, “Do you know how far along you are?” 

“16 Weeks.” 

“So you’ve been going to a doctor, I assume.” Brendon nodded, “Do you have any sonograms?” Brendon nodded again, getting up from the table and going back to his room, lifting his mattress and grabbing all the scans he’s had. He walked back downstairs, placing them in front of his mom. Grace smiled a bit as she picked them up, looking at all of them. “The baby already looks like you,” She smiled, looking up at him. “I’m happy you finally told me.” 

“I have another appointment after school... Ryan usually is the one that comes with me but do you want to?” Brendon asked Grace, grabbing the sonograms back.

“I have work later... Maybe next one, for sure!” 

***

“You told her?!” Ryan exclaimed as they all sat outside after school. 

“What did she say?” Spencer asked. 

“She was surprisingly calm about it. Mainly after I told her it was, y’know, forced on me.” Brendon sighed, taking a bite out of a granola bar. 

“Have you decided if you’re going to keep it or not?” Ryan asked him. 

“I dunno,” Brendon shrugged, “All depends on what my dad thinks about everything. My mom is going to tell him when we’re at band practice.”

Brendon waited. He sat on the grass outside Spencer’s house as he waited for his mom to pick him up after band practice. He smiled a bit, seeing her car drive down the street. His smile quickly faded when he saw that his dad was the one driving. He bit his tongue, putting his guitar into the truck and getting into the passenger seat. 

“How was practice?” Boyd asked Brendon, pulling away from the house. 

“Alright.” Brendon stared out of the window, not wanting to even look at his dad. 

“So you’re Mom and I talked.” Brendon felt his heart start to race. “Do you think a crib would fit in your bedroom?” Brendon looked back at his dad, smiling a bit. 

“I mean... If I move my bedroom around, yeah.” Boyd nodded. 

“You are keeping it, right?” Boyd asked.

“I think so.” 

“You know I’d love you no matter what, right?” Boyd said softly, looking at Brendon for a second before he looked back at the road. “I mean, if you were gay or something. I don’t know what the other things are called, I’m not too educated in this type of stuff. But if you were like a woman, or something, I’d still love you.”

“I’m not gay, dad. I dunno what I am.” Brendon confessed. 

“Well... think about it this way. If you ever doubt what and who you like, don’t limit yourself. If you meet a man and he makes you genuinely happy, don’t be afraid to be with him. If he’s your soulmate, so be it. Everyone has at least one, no matter their gender.”

“Is there anyone at our church who’s gay?” 

“I mean, probably. There are probably a handful of people who are gay there. I’ve always thought that friend of yours, Ryan. I always thought he was gay.” 

“What made you think that?” Brendon asked. 

“He’s always staring at your butt.” 

***

“So,” Brendon started, flopping onto Ryan’s bed as Ryan closed his door, “Do you like me or something?” Ryan stopped moving, his hand still on the doorknob. He sighs a bit, looking over at Brendon.

“Was it that obvious?” He asks softly, looking away. 

“I mean, my dad thought so,” Brendon smiled, sitting back up, “He said you stare at my ass a lot.” 

“I do,” Ryan admitted, “Especially after you got pregnant. Your ass just got so much... better.” Brendon smiled, watching Ryan sit next to him. “Do you like me? I mean- do you like, have a crush or something?”   
“I have no idea,” Brendon sighed, “Maybe? I’ve never really... experimented... before.” 

“Oh.” 

Brendon sighed again, looking at his hands. Ryan looked over at him, a small smile on his lips as he admires the cute guy next to him. 

“So um... have you decided if you’re going to keep the baby?” Ryan asked. 

“Yeah, I already picked out the crib.” Brendon smiles a tiny bit, placing a hand on his stomach. “My mom and dad are fairly chill with the whole situation. Even if it happened with a partner or something, I think they’d be okay with it. At least somewhat.” 

“Yeah? Damn, I wish I had your parents.” Ryan looked over at him. Brendon’s eyes met with Ryan’s, his hand still on his small bump. Ryan let out a small chuckle, his hand reaching out and hovering over Brendon’s stomach. “Can I feel?” Brendon nodded slightly, watching Ryan’s hand rest on him. He smiled at himself, looking back over at Ryan. He looked pretty happy to Brendon, smiling more when he looked back into his gaze. “I feel movement.” 

“It’s either the baby or the Chinese food I ate before coming over, I honestly can’t tell anymore.” Brendon chuckled. 

“You never really will. Is it gas? Is it my baby kicking me in the kidneys? It’s all so weird.” 

“What was labor like for you?” Brendon asked softly.

“Well,” Ryan sighed, taking his hand off of Brendon. “My water broke super early in the morning, but luckily my dad was already gone for work. I called the school, pretending to be my dad so they wouldn’t call him and ask where I was. I drew a bath, got my CD player and some albums, labored in the tub for a few hours, and before I knew it I was leaning against the edge of the tub as I pushed. When she came out- it was the best feeling in the world.” He smiled to himself, “This little life you got to grow inside you is screaming their lungs out- that you created. I sat on the bathroom floor for a bit... Just kinda taking in the sight of her. She was perfect, everything about her. I cleaned up, drove up to the family that was adopting her, and drove myself to the hospital so I could get stitches because I tore like a son of a bitch.” 

“Stitches?” Brendon asked, “You have to get stitches?” 

“I did, at least. Some people don’t tear at all. I had 3rd degree tearing and there are four degrees of tearing you can get.” 

“Jesus fucking christ.” 

“But hey, now she’s almost one, and she’s beautiful. She has a life I could have never given her, and there’s nothing better than knowing she is growing up in a home that unconditionally loves her and will protect her far more than I ever could.” Ryan looks over at Brendon when he cracks his back, “You sore?” 

“Yeah,” Brendon nods, wincing a bit.” 

“Let’s go for a walk. Down the block to the park, then there are lots of benches for you to sit and relax for a bit.” Brendon agreed, slowly getting up from the bed. 

Brendon walked with Ryan down the street, catching himself trying to grab Ryan's hand. Ryan looked at his hand and smiled, taking it in his and interlacing their fingers. Brendon smiled, letting out a shaky breath.   
“Do you wanna sit down?” Ryan asked, caressing his thumb on Brendon’s hand, “Take a break from walking?” Brendon nods, slowly sitting down on the plastic park bench that is never super comfortable. 

“Your hand is soft.” Brendon smiled at Ryan. 

“Skincare shouldn’t mean just your face. I go through a lot of lotion. On my body- not in another way.” Brendon laughs a bit, smiling at him. “Maybe also in that way.” 

“What’s the ratio of using lotion for your skin to masturbating?” Brendon asks, laughing. 

“Probably a solid 70-30.” 

“Which one is 70?” 

“No no, 70 is definitely my skin. I don’t care what it smells like, I gotta be soft. I even shave my legs. I dunno, I like feeling soft.” Ryan admits, looking at the ground. 

“You always smell nice. Sometimes it’s vanilla mixed with a bit of cigarette and weed but, nonetheless, it’s still nice.” Ryan looked back at Brendon and smiled a bit. “Are you sure you like me? You’d want to be with this? A 15, almost 16, guy who’s pregnant with someone else’s baby and has lots of issues about intimacy because of being raped? You’d want that?” Ryan nods, “Why?”

“Because I don’t care what you’ve been through. I care what we are going to go through.” 

***

“What are you hoping for, Brendon? A boy or a girl?” The doctor asks, looking through the scans the nurse did only a few minutes ago.   
“I’m not sure. I’m happy with either one.” He smiles, looking over at his mom who is sitting in a chair. 

“Well, congratulations, you’re having a girl!” Brendon smiles, looking at the sonogram the doctor hands to him. 

Leaving the doctor’s office, Brendon couldn’t wait to get back home and call Ryan. Brendon doesn’t have his own phone yet, unlike Ryan who stole it from his cousin and buys minutes for it.

“Guess what,” Brendon smiles, his head resting on the arm of the couch as he twirls the phone cord with his finger. 

“What?” Ryan asked. 

“I found out what I’m having,” He smiles more. 

“Is it a girl? Like I said it was?” 

“Of course it is, you dumbass.” 

“Are you excited for a girl?” 

“I mean,” Brendon sighed a bit, looking at his stomach, “In a way. I don’t want to do this alone.” 

“You aren’t alone, Brendon... You got your parents, and you got me.” Ryan tried to reassure him. 

“But in a way, I don’t have you. You're Not the father to my baby. I wish you were but, you aren’t.” 

“Just because I’m not the father doesn’t mean I won’t be if you need me to be.” Brendon smiled to himself. “Fuck, I’ll even sign the birth certificate.” 

“What?” Brendon asked, sitting up.   
“If you don’t want to leave the birth certificate blank, I’ll sign,” Ryan repeated. 

“You’re Dad will kill you, Ry.” 

“Then maybe I’ll move out.” 

“Yeah? With what money?” Brendon asked, laying back down on the couch. 

“I could find a job.” 

“... You really want to do it, huh? You like me that much that you’ll risk your whole life just for me.” Brendon closes his eyes, waiting for Ryan to respond. “Hello?” 

“I love you, Brendon. I’ve always loved you. Everything about you. And fuck, whatever I need to do to gain that trust to be with someone that takes all of my pain away, I’ll do it. I’ll do anything.” 

“Are you sure?” Brendon asks, a smile creeping into his face. 

“Give me one week. I-I’ll find a job, I’ll find two if I have to, I’ll find an apartment and I’ll buy you all the baby stuff you need. Okay? Give me one week.” 

“One week.” 

***

Brendon smiled, a hand on his 25-week bump, walking into Ryan’s new apartment. It was fairly nice, being in a newly-renovated unit in the basement of a newly-wed couple. Brendon walked through the whole apartment, checking out the whole place before it got his seal of approval. 

“So?” Ryan smiled at him, guiding him through the apartment, “Isn’t it amazing? And the rent is only 400 because I have to buy all the appliances and because I’m so young I negotiated a bit. But this place has enough room for us! And the walk-in closet could be made into a nursery!” Ryan pulled Brendon into the bedroom and opened the closet door. 

“Definitely could fit a crib in here... and lots of shelves for baby clothes so we wouldn’t need a separate dresser for the baby.” Ryan smiles at Brendon, kissing his cheek. 

“You gave me one week and I did it. Now, doing housekeeping on the strip isn’t the best but I don’t care.” Brendon smiles, “I would do the most boring, grossest job if it meant I could be with you.”

“Aren’t you already with me?” Brendon smirks. Ryan nods a bit, chuckling. 

“I guess I am, aren’t I?” 

Brendon got quite nervous as the sun started to set, laying with Ryan on the mattress on the floor with a single floor lamp lighting up the room. They watched some dumb show Ryan was invested in, watching on the small screen of Ryan’s laptop since he pirated all the things he watched. 

“We aren’t going to have sex... are we?” Brendon asked, looking at Ryan. 

“No, don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to you, especially since you’re still getting used to everything.” Ryan smiled, rubbing his shoulder a bit. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Okay,” Brendon smiled a bit, looking back at the laptop. “That makes me feel a bit better.” 

“Are you cold or anything? Do you want me to grab another blanket?” Ryan asked Brendon, rolling onto his side. 

“No, but I wouldn’t mind cuddling.” Ryan hummed, wrapping his arm around Brendon. Brendon let out a sigh, snuggling back against him. He was warm, still smelling of vanilla. He knows that Ryan is trying to cut back on smokes and weed, trying not to at least have it around Brendon so he doesn’t start craving it. “You still smell nice.” 

“I know,” Ryan smiled, rubbing Brendon’s bump, “I took a shower before you got here. Wanted to be sure you didn’t smell whatever spilled on me at work. Took some weird liquid that was in a Tupperware container out of the mini-fridge and it opened on me.” 

“Gross, what did it smell like?” 

“Hookers and shame.” 

***

Brendon was definitely impressed by Ryan, buying so many things for the baby that he could find at target. Ryan was nesting more than Brendon at this point, making sure every diaper was put away and every outfit was folded perfectly and sorted by color and style. It did start to seem like all too much for Brendon, though, with his last few weeks of pregnancy being a living hell for him. Lots of Braxton hicks, back pains, and definitely lots of mood swings. Ryan didn’t seem to mind, though. He was definitely the person that Brendon needed. He knows how he feels and better yet, he makes Brendon feel good about feeling bad. 

Brendon wakes up from a dead sleep with shooting pain in his lower back, making him freeze and not being able to move. The pain stays for a few minutes, subsiding a bit after Brendon had the chance to roll over and try to get back to sleep. His eyes shot back open 16 minutes later, the pain returning and causing him to be yet again not able to move.

“R-Ryan,” He croaks out, grabbing his forearm. 

“Hmm?” Ryan didn’t open his eyes. 

“I think I’m having contractions,” Brendon mutters out, the pain finally subsiding. Ryan sits up a bit, watching Brendon try to catch his breath. 

“Did your water break?” He asks, lifting the blanket off of them to check. 

“I don’t think so.” Ryan sighed a bit, rubbing Brendon’s side. “The contractions are super far apart, anyways.” 

“Do you want me to call your mom?” Brendon nodded slightly, sighing as the pain slowly went away. 

Only a few hours later, Brendon sat on the couch as he breathed through the pain, his contractions only being a few minutes apart, but his water hadn’t broken. 

“Do you have everything?” Grace asked Ryan, watching him grab the hospital bags out of the bedroom. 

“I think so. Got the baby stuff and Bren’s stuff.” Grace nodded, looking back at Brendon and rubbing his leg. 

“You’re going to be alright, babe. Okay?” Brendon looked at his mom and nodded a bit, closing his eyes as another contraction hit. 

***

“You’re doing great!” The doctor coaxed Brendon, looking over the curtain separating Brendon from seeing his own intestines practically being scooped out of his body. Tears ran down his cheeks, looking at Ryan who is kneeled next to him, rubbing his head softly.

“Shh, you’re alright, baby.” Ryan smiled a bit, kissing his forehead. 

“I’m scared,” Brendon cried out.

“Of what, baby?” 

“Everything... taking her home and being responsible for a fragile little human who can’t do anything for herself... I’m scared I’m going to fuck it up.” 

“You won’t. You got so many people who are going to help you, Brendon. You got me, your parents and all of our friends... It will be all of us fucking her up, not just you,” Ryan chuckled, grabbing Brendon’s hand. “But you should be excited to watch this little girl grow up and take on the world... being anything she wants to be. And you’ll get to sit back and watch her succeed because of the way you raised her.” Brendon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a ton of pressure in his abdomen. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful, Brendon!” The doctor smiled, pulling her out of him. Brendon opened his eyes and looked at Ryan when they didn’t hear her make any noise. 

“Why isn’t she crying?” Ryan asked. He stood up and looked over the curtain, watching the doctor suction her nose and mouth. He glanced back at Brendon, looking back to see the doctor hand their baby to a nurse and rush her away. He knelt back down, trying to keep Brendon calm. 

“Where is she?” He asked, his breathing starting to become heavy and rapid, more tears rolling down his face. 

“She’s just going down the hall to the NICU, Brendon,” The doctor replied as she began to finish the surgery, “She had a heartbeat but she was having a hard time breathing so it is best for her to go down the hall and have another doctor help her out. But her heart is beating, which is a good sign.” Brendon let out a shaky sigh as his mind raced. Ryan grabbed his hand again, leaning closer and whispering things to try to calm him down. 

In recovery, all Brendon did was cry. He couldn’t move, and better yet, he hasn’t seen his baby yet. Ryan sat next to him, telling him all the things he saw. 

“She has your lips. And your nose. And a full head of hair. We could probably give her a perm if we wanted to, she has so much.” Brendon smiled a tiny bit, looking at him. “And she was long. And chubby. She’s probably a 10-pounder.”

“She was that big?” Brendon asked softly. 

“Yup, definitely a chunker.” Brendon nodded, looking back at the ceiling. “You feeling alright, babe?” 

“I will be once I know my baby is okay.” 

***

Brendon smiled as he watched one of the nurses bring the baby into his room, picking her up and placing her on Brendon’s chest. He smiled at her, immediately tearing up again. 

“She’s perfect..” Brendon smiled, looking up at Ryan. Ryan nodded, a huge dumb smile on his face. They both looked back at her, watching her eyes open slightly. “Hey, bubs... welcome to the family... I know we aren’t perfect but, we’ll try our hardest.”


End file.
